Yokai Shojo Rakuen: Tales of an Abysswalker
by GigaMettalix
Summary: A human who has no knowledge of Minecraft is dragged into the realm and only given a mysterious book he finds lying on the ground. Searching for answers he discovers how strange and wondrous the world can be. A side-story to Y.S.R. about my OC.
1. Enter the Minecraft

Disclaimer: I only own what I create, and that isn't much in this case.

A/N: This fanfic is entirely designed to give backstory and follow my OC in "Yokai Shojo Rakuen" by Najee, you should check it out, seriously, stop reading this right now and check it out!

Chapter 1: Enter the Minecraft.

And to think now I was living in a world of blocks. Well, I might as well go from the start. My name is Ian, and my day started normally but, eventually when I took my daily walk through my backyard I noticed a strange dark purple cube. I hesitated but eventually reached out to touch it. I felt my hand sink into it and tried to pull it out but to no avail. Within seconds black tentacles started pulling me in. Despite my repeated efforts I wasn't able to escape it. I blacked out upon being completely engulfed.

When I woke up it was daytime, but, something about the sun was wrong. It looked, "blocky", for lack of a better word. Nonetheless it hurt my eyes to look at it directly. I stood up and observed my surroundings. Everything had the same blocky look and I was in what looked to be a forest clearing. I noticed a book lying on the ground next to me. It was crudely labeled "_The Craftalopedia"_. Out of curiosity I opened it up and began reading.

_To whom it may concern,_

_My journeys through this strange and wondrous place lead me to amazing things, horrifying things, and even some mundane things, if you are reading this then I am likely long gone. I recommend those that have been brought to this place start by acquiring some logs by punching some trees down._

Upon reading this I immediately closed the book and began punching down some trees. By the time I had collected 20 logs I continued reading about what to do next

_By holding the logs in your hand and crushing them you will receive planks corresponding to the logs you used. You will get four planks per log. One can then place four of them in a 2x2 pattern and crush that to form a crafting table._

It continued by showing my recipes for wooden tools and other structures such as stairs and doors. I continued by making a crafting table and a wooden pick to begin my underground base. After some time I had my base made with a staircase down. It was nearly night so with little else to do, I continued reading.

_Be wary of the darkness, as all kinds of foul beasts roam the night. The most common foe you will see is the zombie. They do little else then try to maul you with brute force, but when in groups can pose a considerable threat. Skeletons are almost exactly like zombies however they use bows and are weaker than their fleshy undead brethren. Creepers are anomalous creatures who always seem to frown, which is likely because all they do is walk up to you and explode, a direct explosion can be fatal if you're not wearing armor, thankfully, they hiss before exploding giving one a notable amount of time to flee. There are also huge spiders that will try to lunge at you and can climb up walls. Finally, there are the endermen, these creatures are generally passive unless one looks directly at them, at which point the enderman will go into a blind rage and attempt to kill whoever looked at it, the only protection from this is to wear a pumpkin as a helm, that way they won't attack, in addition, they can teleport and move blocks. They do, however, have a fatal weakness, water._

After closing up my hidey-hole with dirt I thought about what I'd just read. "Those endermen sound a lot like SCP-173." I thought to myself. I ended up bored so I decided to expand my base. After some time I checked to see if it was day and, sure enough, it was. The shortness of the day-night cycle here was quite strange, but, I guess I'd have to get used to it. I decided I might as well go caving. I dug a staircase down from my base. After a minute I found a cave. I quickly lit up the area and looked at the two paths in front of me. The path to my left went further into the earth while the one to my right headed towards the surface. I decided to take the lower path and soon encountered one of the endermen the book mentioned. It took every bit of willpower I had to not look directly at it. I torched up the place and continued on. I saw a skeleton after about 16 minutes of mining things like iron and coal. I hid behind a block and looked out at where the skeleton was. The creature was blissfully unaware of the fact that I was about to kill him, or her, or whatever it was. I unsheathed my iron sword which I had recently made. I ran towards the skeleton while it had its back turned and cut it in half. I picked up the 2 bones it dropped and continued on. Other than the occasional creeper that snuck up on me it was mostly uneventful. About a day later I decided to return to the surface. I slaughtered some animals for food and got tons of seeds, but what was definitely the biggest event for me was when I found a pack of wolves. These ones didn't look blocky though. I was confused but I handed out a bone to one that looked like a puppy. He came over to me and took the bone out of my hand. I played some tug-of-war with him and eventually let him have the bone. I took him back home but was incredibly surprised when he spoke to me.

"Thanks for the bone." He said. I instantly froze.

"You can talk?!" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Sif" He responded simply.

'Huh, Sif, I like the sound of that." I said as we entered my base.

A/N: Hope you liked the way this began! If you have any comments or constructive criticism then leave a review! If you haven't already though, check out Najee's fic, it's pretty cool!

~Giga


	2. Multiple Tails?

Disclaimer: I only own what I create.

Chapter 2: Multiple Tails?!

I'd been living underground for quite some time living off of the animal farm I created on the surface and the plant farm I made below-ground. Something that ended up shocking me was Sif's growth of another tail.

_5 days after finding Sif…_

I was contentedly waiting on my many furnaces to finish smelting my iron when Sif suddenly ran up to me.

"Ian, look! I grew my second tail!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, what?! Second tail?! Jeez, you don't cease to amaze me Sif, and, are you bigger now?" I responded.

"Yeah, every time a wolf like me grows a tail we get larger and more powerful." He explained.

"So, how many tails can a wolf grow?" I inquired.

"Up to eight." Sif answered.

"Well, how long does it take to grow a tail?"

"It depends on the tail. In order to get the eighth tail a wolf must live to 90 years old."

"Are there any ways of decreasing that time?"

"I don't think so, but there are rumors that a golden apple might increase development by a year."

I had read about the golden apples in the book, and, if that was all it would take, then Sif would have his eighth tail in no time. Although farming the apples could be tedious.

"How old are you right now Sif?"

"Ten."

"Okay, lemme see how many apples I can make right now. I walked over to the forges and took the gold out of them. I checked my ore chest and I had a total of 47 gold ingots. I had about 14 apples if I remembered correctly. I quickly crafted the golden apples and shoved them down Sif's throat. He swallowed them and, after a minute, a new tail popped out.

"Alright!" I shouted. Unfortunately he soon started humping the chests. I facepalmed. "Dear God I need to get him his fourth tail soon.

However, that would be the least of my problems. That same week I encountered some sort of humanized mob.

_4 days after Sif gaining his third tail…_

It had been a normal caving expedition, I got some gold and some iron. Little did I know I would encounter another anomaly of this world. I was placing down some torches when an arrow whizzed by my face. I quickly looked up to see a human, or, what I thought was a human, with a grey t-shirt that had what looked like ribs _stitched in_. I looked at Sif and we nodded to each-other. Sif charged the archer and knocked him off the ground. He readied his bow to shoot Sif but I beheaded him. Strangely, he dropped 7 bones and a shimmering bow with a tag that said _"Power 1"_. I went back home and began writing my own entries on these things in the remaining pages of the Craftalopedia.

_Regards from a new writer,_

_In addition to the strange and wondrous things already written in this book I have encountered even more anomalies. One such thing is the wolves, while the blocky ones still exist, there are more realistic ones that grow tails over time and can have their growth accelerated by eating golden apples, they grow larger every time a tail is grown, and an apple increases growth by a year. A wolf needs to be 90 to grow its eighth and final tail. In addition I have encountered strange creatures that act like the monsters of this realm and yet look like humans. Do not fall for their disguises, and finally, TRUST NO ONE!_

Feeling content with myself I went to bed. I was, however, plagued by nightmares. I was in a hallway lined with bedrock. I heard footsteps behind me and I began running. Slowly the footsteps increased in speed and I started sprinting as quickly as I could, but to no avail. The footsteps caught up to me and I was suddenly surrounded in whiteness.

"Why are you so fearful?" I heard a voice ask. I tried to respond but I couldn't find myself the will to speak. I then woke up to Sif lying down on my gut. I smiled as I knew he would always be there for me. Nothing much happened for that week and the next, thankfully I was able to get Sif to his fourth tail state, which to my measurement was at 19 years old. The second week after that, however, I finally struck diamond. I got just enough to make a pick, and upon doing that I went on an obsidian mining frenzy, once I had 10, however, I stopped. I needed to save the pick's durability for later. I built up the portal with iron blocks in the corners. Sif and I were nearly ready. Ready to strike down whatever hellish beasts awaited us beyond. I just needed a little more time, a little more diamond, and a little more practice.

Over the next few weeks I slowly gathered enough diamond to make myself a full set of tools. So with my full set equipped I stood in front of my doorway to hell.

"Hey Sif, you ready?" I asked my partner.

"Ready as hell." He responded simply.

"Heh, alright, let's do this!" I jumped into the portal and found myself in the nether. I was standing on a red rock that the place was mostly comprised of. I could see some quartz here and there and some glowstone stalactites scattered around. But what I was really aiming for was the nether fortress on the horizon. Before I could get to that, however, I heard the most god-awful shriek I had ever heard. I looked to its source and saw a fireball soaring towards me. I knocked the fireball back at the ghast from whence it came and ended up killing the beast. I ran over to below its corpse and picked up its tear. I then started making a staircase to the glowstone and started mining away. I was going to need these preparations if I was going to get to the nether fortress…

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: And now things really heat up! Although those ghasts need to take a chill pill. And those blazes think they're hot shit. Anyways, see you next time for more adventure, action, and terrible, terrible puns!

~Giga


	3. New Things

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah go to chapters one and two if you want the real thing.

Chapter 3: A New acquaintance, a New Realm, And Theoretical Answers

I now had built up a pretty solid base. I had an enchantment table, along with enough farms to last me the rest of my life, and a brewing table for the limitless regeneration potions I made. And to kick it all off, Sif had his fifth tail and stood on all fours as tall as I was, although the fact that I was 12 at the time made that mean less, he still was pretty tall. In addition, he was able to use nature magic to heal himself and the two humans here. I did, however, have the most powerful enchants possible, although it took _months_ of slaughtering monsters. I was lying awake in my bunk, as I had rescued somebody in the fortress, reading further about what to do next.

_During the first Nether Fortress raid…_

Even this early Sif had his fifth tail. We continued our cautious dungeon raid as usual when we saw a humanized wither skeleton about to kill off an actual human. Again the humanized monster was facing away from me so I ran up behind him and stabbed him in the heart. He fell down in pain and dropped a wither skull, along with a sharpness II iron sword. I saw that the person had a sort of name tag above his head, which read _"Joshua Ovalle"_. I threw the sword at the ground next to him.

"Follow me if you want to get out of here alive." I said and escorted him back to my base. On the way I dispatched my fair share of magma cubes and wither skeletons. When we got to the base I began questioning him.

"Alright Joshua, how did you enter this world?" I interrogated.

"I found this weird purple cube, it pulled me in and I whited out, I then woke up and there I was, in that place you call The Nether."

"Huh, sounds a lot like how I arrived here, except I arrived in this overworld instead of The Nether. So what do you have on you?" He reached into his pockets and pulled out two guns, and a second later pulled out a katana. "Guns? We'll have to use those sparingly. Wait a second, lemme try and make a katana." I took out some iron and made an iron sword like normally but much sleeker. It ended up making a katana just like his. "This is a breakthrough! With this I can make all kinds of weapons!" I exclaimed. Over time I got him to pull his weight. Furthermore I started making all sorts of new weapons out of diamond and getting great enchantments for my weapons. My current goal was to go to the Twilight Forest and get stronger there but there was something I needed to find out.

I headed back to the nether fortress to see if any new humanized monsters were there. No new humanized monsters were there but the old one had re-spawned. I thought it was strange but I took out my great-sword and knocked him into the wall with its side.

"Alright, I want answers! What's up with all you humanized monsters and other weird things here? Either you spill the beans or I spill your blood." I said, incredibly serious.

"Fine, fine!" He yelled in desperation. "We humanized mobs were created when the human DNA that the guardians of each mob gave the princesses of each mob was given to us!"

"So who are these princesses?" I inquired, slightly loosening the sword at his throat.

"Each kind of mob has its own princess, they have powerful true forms but can't use them for too long due to a disease that required them to be put in human bodies! That's all I know! I swear!"

"Alright," I said, pulling my sword back. "Come on, it would be great to have a new acquaintance."

"You'd be that merciful?"

"Nope." And with that, I beheaded him. It felt awkward having such little remorse, they were humans in a way, but, at heart they were merely beasts. So, with the knowledge I had gained I headed home. When I got there Josh didn't hesitate to start asking me questions.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I've got a lot of new info about the humanized monsters, or mobs as they call themselves. Apparently each mob has its own princess and they have incredibly powerful true forms, but a disease keeps them from using it for too long. Their fathers, the guardians of each mob had to create human bodies in order to protect them from this disease. The humanized mobs are simply mobs with human bodies."

"How'd you get all that info?"

"I interrogated the humanized wither I saved you from, apparently they re-spawn. However, I think I know the reason that disease exists. Everything else but those humanized mobs, princesses, and guardians is in this book, I think that they aren't supposed to exist and that the disease is the universe trying to right itself."

"Then why can't it hurt them when they're in a human form? And why don't the guardians get the disease?"

"Simple, humans already exist in this world, and the disease can only hurt the weak. Those cubes exist because they're searching for someone who'll right the world and destroy those guardians!"

"So do you think that we're the ones it chose?"

"I can't be certain, but we've been brought here by some force. We might as well fix all the wrongs here while we're trying to escape and, who knows, maybe once we do we'll be freed?"

"Alright then, where will we go next then?"

"We'll alternate between The Aether and The Twilight Forest." I knew I would fix this world, even if I died doing so.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: I hope you like the newest chapter! Since I accepted an OC sent to me I'll be using the template he used and if your OC meets my criteria, I'll have them make an appearance!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Weapon of Choice:

Backup:

Perks/Traits:

There you have it, don't be afraid to send in your OC via review or PM!

~Giga


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I only own what I create.

Chapter 4: Nightmares.

Making a new base was problematic, to say the least. Joshua didn't seem exactly enthused to move, but if that humanized mob reported what happened then our plan wouldn't be able to continue. We also mistook two "half-cat half-human hybrids", Miyon and Kaiyon Ashida, for humanized cats, although I'm not sure whether or not to trust them, although when we told them our plan they seemed like they wanted to help and we coaxed them into joining us along the journey. We eventually decided to make a fort in a valley we found. On the way we passed by the village and from said village I bought some books that were supposedly about magic. They were pretty cheap because of the fact that nobody believed in them, although the villagers seemed strangely interested in The Craftalopedia.

During the first few weeks most all we did was build. With Josh's help we were able to make completely clear glass that would reflect light in such a way that our house would be invisible from the outside. Once the building was over we focused on gearing up, but I often got sidetracked by making new inventions with Josh, such as the instruments we made, like a piano, trombone, ocarina, and such. Eventually, however, I decided we needed some way to launch a full scale assault on the mob guardians, as they would obviously be heavily protected. I began the project under the name of "The Iron-clad Airship". I'd use a mix of clouds from The Aether and frozen super-conductors to keep it afloat, and huge steam powered engines to move it around. However the problem with this project was the fact that at this rate it would take years unless I got more people to help me out. So we put the project on hiatus once we got the observation deck at the bottom finished.

After a few days of mining we finally got Sif to his eight tailed state. He did, however, have to sleep outside and was almost too big for the glass covering, although he was also invisible thankfully. However, when I finally went to bed that night I had another nightmare. I opened my eyes in said nightmare to see nothing but blackness. I got up and looked around only to see pillars of obsidian and endermen. Strangely, the endermen didn't act hostile when I looked at them. At the top of the pillars, however, were purple crystals floating over pedestals. I heard the most god-awful roar behind me and when I finally looked to where it came from I saw a huge black and purple dragon. It didn't look blocky like everything else. It flew up and upon doing so the nearest crystal created a beam to it. I checked my backpack and found nothing but ladders and planks. I immediately placed a ladder up the pillar and began making bridges, avoiding the dragon when it charged me. When I was done I started following the dragon and I destroyed the crystal that was creating a beam. An explosion occurred near the dragon just as I had planned. I repeated this process until I had one crystal left. I lifted up my sword and swung it down. I was too late. The dragon hit me with its wing and knocked me down to the ground. When I finally hit the ground I woke up in my bed, with a bit of vertigo. This was starting to get to me, the only nightmares I had were the previous one and this, and they both seemed more like visions.

I barely had any sleep after that, but they were all nightmares from then on. I had a few like the very first, always with the voice making different comments depending on my response. The others I had all depicted either battles with kingdoms of each mob or what I from then on presumed were the guardians of each mob. I was very disturbed by this, especially considering I always died and woke up in the end.

I was building different rooms every day, but mostly in the bases I had started in the other dimensions. I also further looked into the journal in The Craftalopedia. It seemed that as time went by, the writer dipped further into insanity. By the time there were only a few pages of the journal left, his writing was barely readable. What further disturbed him was that the last entry stated that he knew he was being followed and ended abruptly with the last words "I think they're here, you've got to st-"with only scribble looking things afterwards. Whoever his stalker was, they clearly didn't want the documentation of this world. And that would mean that I'm a prime target with my documentation on the humanized mobs and princesses.

I knew we'd have to be strong to stop this threat so I began helping Josh with a mech suit he was trying to make. It took surprisingly little to make and as such I decided to create as many more as I could. Their strength was even more than that of an iron golem and they could wield huge weapons. A single punch from one could send an enderman flying. In the meantime Miyon and Kaiyon were trying to practice some of the nature magic in my spell-books and it seemed surprisingly easy for them. Furthermore, in addition to the strange dreams, mobs started to drop their souls, many dropping multiple souls upon death. I found that these souls could be used to enhance weapons in different ways depending on the mob that dropped them. I took a note on this as when I checked ocelots' souls actually boost nature powers, mostly weather based. After a while, however, I decided I needed to share the news of my dreams. I gathered everyone in the living room.

"Tonight I need to discuss something of great importance to our plight. I have been having dreams where either I'm fighting what I presume to be the guardian of a mob, or a kingdom of a mob with an army on my side."

"Wait, what?!" Josh asked.

"I'm not sure myself. But what truly disturbs me is that during the guardian battles I always die at the last moment. I'll let you discuss with yourselves the matter." I said as I left the room to take a nap, the first in a long time without nightmares.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: And the plot thickens! Let me know what dimension they should focus on in the review section and whichever gets the most will be the focus of the next chapter. You may opt for The Aether or The Twilight Forest.

~Giga


	5. The Hunted

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I've said this before.

A/N: Welcome to the Twilight Forest! And prepare for a horror chapter like never before. Heheheheh…

Chapter 5: The Hunted

It had taken another day but we finished the mech suit for Josh. It really was more of a steel exoskeleton but either way it worked. We also had redesigned his guns into a giant cannon for the mech. We soon decided to head to the Twilight Forest to hopefully get a little better equipped for the Aether. I entered first. Without much time to react I heard a horse heading my way. While the others came through the portal I looked in the direction of the noise. What I saw I wish I could un-see. On a white horse with pure crimson eyes was a horseman with a red and black coat like the British used to wear. He held a hand ax in his right hand and, what set me off the most, he had no head.

He soon reached about 10 meters from us and once he did he got off of his horse as we stood paralyzed in fear. He walked towards us with purpose as I drew my sword. He quickly swung his ax at me as I blocked it with my sword. Just as I was about to cave under the pressure Josh blew a hole in his chest. The monstrosity was knocked back, but got up quickly. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me into a tree. As I scampered away I saw the creature cut off the mech's left hand. I ran as fast as I could until I knew I was far away. However, I heard the hoof-steps again and in response cut into a tree until I was inside. I covered up the hole with the logs and climbed up the tree using the ladder that was there.

In the meantime Josh had driven away the horseman and protected Miyon and Kaiyon. The three were living in a small hut they found and repaired.

"So what are we going to do? Just leave him to die with that beast running loose?!" Kaiyon exclaimed.

"I don't know, do we really have any other option? It was able to cut off the left hand of my mech!" Josh replied.

"Without him we would've never even met, let alone the fact that he has more knowledge of this place than the rest of us combined! We have to do something!"

"Then what do you say we do? We have no idea where he is, not to mention if we sought him out the Headless Horseman might hunt us down again!"

I woke up in the makeshift base I had in the canopy level of the forest to sound of thumping. I shot up like a bullet to look around. He was back. I held my breath as the thumping continued. When it finally stopped I was about to breathe again but I hiccupped before I got the chance. The thumping was much faster now and I ran outside to escape. I saw the horseman behind me running even faster than I could. I used the magic I had learned to burn some of the canopy behind me. The horseman ran through it unfazed. I decided to blast him with hyper-compressed air. He was knocked down and as such I caused a blazing inferno around him. Before he could even get up the vines that held the part of the canopy he was on were burnt to crisps and he fell down to the ground. As I looked down to where he had fallen, I noticed that the hole in his chest was gone. He looked dead, but I knew he'd be back. I went back to my house and gathered everything in order to move, and hopefully closer to where Josh and the Ashida twins were.

Sometime later I had discovered a hedge maze. _"Perhaps I'll find something useful here." _I thought to myself. I stepped in and sliced up a few spiders while picking up pumpkins along the way. I soon heard those ungodly hoof-steps again. I stopped breaking the spawners and just decided to collect as much as I could and get out. After a few minutes I saw him again. There was no escaping this time, I had to fight. He charged at me with his ax. I jumped to the side and slashed at his left leg. It caused a gash but I knew full well that it wouldn't stay there. He swung the ax to his left at me and I ducked under. I stabbed his chest and kicked him in the nuts. He paused but attacked again quickly. I ran off in order to escape but he was still faster than me. I used the air blast again and ran as fast as I could. I managed to escape but his horse gave me hot pursuit. I tried burning it but it was unfazed and ran completely on fire, it's very skeleton showing. It soon was right behind me. I rolled to my right and used the air blast to knock it down. It worked, but I heard the footsteps behind me. I looked back to see Josh in his mech behind the headless horseman. He grabbed him by the chest, with his newly repaired left hand, and threw him in the air. He managed to get in five good shots before the body landed limply. I quickly pulled out a crafting table and built a coffin for the body. The rest got the idea and helped me shove the body in and dig out a hole. I dropped the coffin in and filled it up quickly. I knew that this would at most hold him off for a few days.

We built an underground base in order to hide from the abomination that was hunting us down. What further disturbed me is why he was hunting us. It had been logged on a page I found in the hedge maze. Presumably by the same person who was writing the Craftalopedia. When I discovered it I gathered everyone to hear what it said.

"Alright, so, I've discovered why the Headless Horseman is hunting us. And as long as I have the book he'll probably continue."

"You mean he wants the book? Why would he?" Josh cut in.

"All in due time Josh. Allow me to begin. 'I leave this page here because it is the only place I deem this knowledge safe from him. I have recently discovered who is trying to assassinate me. I had to stop writing the last page of the Craftalopedia because he attacked. The one I speak of can only be called the Headless Horseman. I don't know what he wants, I can only assume he either hates human life, or that he wants this knowledge destroyed. In addition, I can't fight him, He's physically very strong. The first time I met him I assumed he was another human who wanted the knowledge for himself, but after he returned when I cut off his head I knew he was some form of demon. What's worse, he can't be killed at all. Any injury I inflict seems to regenerate within a few hours at its slowest. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep running, one day he'll probably find me in my sleep and kill me. If only there were other humans here, then I might just be able to survive. In the case that I don't, to whomever finds this, my name is Wallace Jones, I come from the year 2037. I am the first of my kind. A human consciousness put in a robotic body. I am thinking about going into a sleep mode in a naga's digestive tract, due to my immunity to its stomach acids.' That's where it ends."

"That's amazing! If we find him before the Horseman we might have a shot at escaping this world!" Miyon shot up. "I mean, we might have a chance at escaping." She said quietly while sitting back down.

"Yeah, we ought to get searching!" Josh retorted.

"Well then, we ought to get some rest, is anyone up for the new night shift as far as protecting us from the Horseman goes?" I inquired.

"I will, I've got the best fighting chance against him." Josh announced.

"Alright then, I suppose the rest of us ought to get some rest." I declared. We all agreed and decided to go to sleep. My rest was undisturbed in reality, but my dreamscape was corrupted by nightmares. I was running from the Headless Horseman again when I saw a Naga Courtyard. I ran inside and as I watched the Horseman stop at the broken wall I was attacked by the Naga. I woke up immediately, a little shaken up by the events. These nightmares felt so real. So many times I die in them. I could only interpret them as visions. Nothing else made sense.

While Josh was struggling to stay awake we were heading to where the Naga Courtyard was in my dream. Sure enough, we found it. I quickly blasted it with air to distract it. Josh shot the serpentine behemoth in the head and I watched as it paused after being knocked back by the blast. Charging in, I used a more abstract spell to enhance my sword and sliced the head in half. The fluids stuck together even after they split. I quickly headed down the beast's gullet in search of Wallace, if he was there. I had gotten really lucky, I saw the mechanical body lying down in the acids. It looked human but was made completely of jet-black steel. The fingers were more like long pyramids that were put together. The face had two glass areas that were likely sensors to emulate eyes. The entire thing was very pointy and sleek in design but surprisingly light in weight. I managed to carry the mechanical human out on my own as such. We brought it back to the base and discussed how to activate it.

"We couldn't find any activator on it or in it." Kaiyon explained.

"And my suit's generator couldn't power it up either." Josh reported.

"Alright then," I began as I pulled up my sleeves "let's try the old-fashioned way." I finished as I pulled my leg back. I bashed into the face of it and knocked it back into a chair I had built. It slowly whirred to life as blue lights emanated from the eye sensors.

"Ow!" Wallace yelled in pain, although the machine had no obvious mouth. "What was that for you prick?!" He asked in a very British accent.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, you're humans?" he blurted in wonder.

"Most of us, anyway." Josh broke in.

"Then I suppose we'd best get to know each other now." Wallace suggested.

"My name's Ian, may I call you Ichabod?" I joked.

"I suppose so." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm Josh."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kaiyon and that's Miyon, we're the Ashida twins."

"Japanese huh?"

"Alright, since you're here, how about you do the night shifts from now on, since you don't need sleep and all." I proposed.

"I don't see why not. I am the one who brought so much trouble to this world apparently." He agreed. We all got some sleep and prepared for the next day. We took some time doing it but we got some great loot from the forest's vast expanses. We got the saplings for the four magic trees. In addition to tons of other loot. Such as a magic map and the treasure we got from the lich. Our arrival at home base wasn't so nice and cheery however.

(Music best played while reading: Matrix Reloaded Chateau Theme)

I entered to see the house in shambles, and the Headless Horseman standing in the midst of it. We charged each-other immediately. He did the usual downwards ax swing and I blocked it. I knocked the ax away and sliced across his chest diagonally down to my left. He grabbed me by the neck again and threw me into the brewing station, fully loaded with splash damage potions. The acidic substance burned through some of my armor before I got up. Wallace ran towards him and caught the ax before he was hit. He threw it away and kicked the Horseman three times. In response the demon punched him back and went for the weapons chest. He got out a halberd and a spear. I got up as Josh shot through him twice, this time he didn't even flinch. I got up to slash at him and he turned around after I did so.

"Josh! The Nether portal!" I yelled to my comrade. I blocked the halberd slice and the spear stab at the same time as josh grabbed the beast and threw him into the portal. I immediately covered it up.

(Music end)

"Okay, what the hell happened? It's only been two days since Josh blew that thing to bits!" I yelled.

"It's just as I hypothesized." Wallace explained. "Whenever you injure the Headless Horseman he regenerates, and the more he regenerates the faster he regenerates, and he regenerates faster under higher temperatures. He'll probably be fully healed in a few minutes now."

"Then how do we hold him off?!" I questioned.

"Simple, we put him in cryostasis." Wallace confided.

"And how, exactly, is that simple?" Josh implored.

"I know just how, but we have to go to the Aether." Wallace suggested.

"Then we'd better rest up." I proposed. We all agreed while Wallace decided to meet Sif and check on "The Iron-Clad Airship". That night's vision was like no other I had before. I was walking towards a villager house and when I peered in I saw a dark skinned human with a small brown afro. Although he didn't seem to notice me he looked 18. In addition, I felt considerably taller than usual. I looked to the side to see a hill and a girl who looked to be about 18 or 19 with a black coat and beanie. I dash off towards Sif, who I knew was there even though I didn't. As the girl walked towards the village I rode off on Sif.

A/N: Huge reveals galore! And a villain too! Tell me what you think of Wallace and don't be afraid to send in OCs!


	6. Note D:

Note

Guys, I m sorry, but I m discontinuing this. However! Fear not! The show must go on! I will be doing this in comic form on and some other stuff like sketches of the characters will be done on . It will take some time for me to get those prepared, but I ll be continuing this story and my other one on there.

This will continue like the current Yokai Shojo Rakuen when it gets there. Following my character s story as the anti-hero of the series. For those who would like to know how it gets to the Abysswalking part I ll have a spoiler paragraph at the bottom, since I know SOMEONE will. Anyways, please be patient, and I ll eventually get it up.  
Until then!  
~GigaMettalix Spoiler: Wallace dies and thus Ian travels to the Abyss to retrieve his soul. It s complicated 


End file.
